A Mage's Tale
by eivRam's my namE
Summary: A long time ago, there was this magical who was beloved by many, and despised by some. And many times in his life, a certain fork appears on his road. He must make a choice, a choice that would make a great impact in the future. Read and Review please..
1. Default Chapter

There was a time when Magic was considered as something special. And this art is not for everyone. Yes, they believe that there's such thing as magic. But they know that it's out of their grasp. Some consider them as a threat, they fear and hate magical people just for the mere fact that they cannot understand nor harness the power. Some seek them out for counsel and guidance in their affairs.  
  
Merlin for instance, is the most loved, renowned, and respected of the magicals. He saw kingdoms rise and fall, his prophesies range from cradle to grave, and he experienced high and lows in the time of dungeons and dragons. He should certainly be called Merlin the Great. His life has been one hell of an adventure unraveling the mystery that is called Magic.  
  
Some may say that magic may clash with everything we understand. But it isn't so. There is no conflict in magic with spirituality, nor what we came to understand, even the broken rules of nature. They are all just interconnected and intertwined in a very intricate web spun by an unknown spider.  
  
Anyway, why not use the term wizard for Merlin? Well, that's because he is not just a wizard, he's much more than that. There are different types of magicals. There are druid, wizard and witch, sorcerer and sorceress, warlock, necromancer, and ultimately, mage types. The mages are said to be the most powerful sort. There are also different kinds of magicals. There are giant, werewolf, veela, leprechaun, goblin, daemon, fairy, and of course human magicals.  
  
Human magicals are also prone to make mistakes, to have regrets. They also feel what non-magical humans feel. They feel love and loss, they lust, they fear and hate, and as most humans do, they judge. They do things instinctively. And as a person, there are times when they reach a fork in the road where they are confronted with a life-changing situation. What road would they choose? If they haven't chosen the right road, will they regret for the rest of their damned lives? That is really one of the great dilemmas people experience.  
  
A long time ago, there was this magical who was beloved by many, and despised by some. And many times in his life, a certain fork appears on his road. He must make a choice, a choice that would make a great impact in the future. As this story unfolds, you will understand why many revere this man, and why his legacy stood the test of time.

No, this story is not about Merlin.  
  
But this is a Mage's tale.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own all these characters. Though I may base them with historical personas. Please don't sue me. I just need to get these crazy ideas out of my head. Thanks! R&R please. c",)


	2. The Legend of the Sword

"_Legend tells of the sword hidden under the hill of stone. _

_It is said that the sword chooses its owner, not the other way around. _

_And when that person is chosen, he is the only one capable of retrieving it._

_But that wouldn't be just a walk in the park. _

_The sword is guarded by enchantments strengthened by nature through time. _

_A challenge indeed, and not for the faint-hearted. _

_That legend even goes far as to saying that it was forged by the gods themselves _

_when it was prophesied that the Twilight of the Gods is at hand. _

_And the beholder of MEPHISTOPHELES, the sword of blood and fire, _

_will aid the gods in stopping the impending doom of the divine powers. _

_But how and why?_

_Well, that's just a legend._

_No one knows if it's real._

_And it's up to you if you'll believe it. _

_But as for me, there is no harm in believing, is there?"_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**- Lord Cerdic Maxwell Bertram Ravenclaw**_


	3. Chapter One

****

****

****

**CHAPTER ONE **

The darkened skies hide what's above the clouds and the heavy rain pelting down on earth makes visibility impossible. As if waiting for their cue, twin lightning crashes to the ground followed by the roaring thunder. You might say that the gods are having a brawl up there. Seems rehearsed, isn't it? But no, they're not. That's just the most normal thing in the world. That's just nature taking its course.

A lightning bolt crashed to the earth with a deafening roar, shaking the ground. It struck a large chunk of limestone at the top of a mountain. As the bolt was making it's way to its target, a massive wave of silence filled the mountain - as if the whole mountain was anticipating something to happen. The stone exploded into thousands of small pieces. When the dusts subsided, a small opening was revealed. To where the gap leads, no one knows except for one.

Another bolt crashed at the mountain's side, setting fire at the trees. The fire scattered rapidly, and for a short period, a thick blanket of smoke enveloped the mountain.

Then, another bolt crashed from the sky, this one, much more powerful than the first two, even when combined. This one hit the other side of the mountain with such intensity that a portion of the mountain collapsed. When the dusts settled, a wizened old man was left standing at the middle of the rubble. It was his first time seeing the sky after centuries of being trapped inside the mountain. And as to what year it was, he doesn't know. All that matters is the fulfillment of the task he was entrusted to do, or rather, compelled to do.

After that, the heavens silenced.

The ominous air might conceal the joyous spirit spreading a few miles away, in Ethelburga, the noble fortress of King Theodoric. But the people are rejoicing, nonetheless. Their beloved queen, Eleanor, had just given birth to a healthy baby boy, their future king. And with arms wide open, the kindly king welcomed his son to the world.

Theodoric Gryffindor came from the Norman line of royalties. He is heavily built, with broad shoulders and powerful arms, and has an unmistakable mass of unruly black hair, which he kept cut short. He came from a very powerful clan of pureblooded wizards and witches. Eleanor, on the other hand, is of French origin. She has a muggle father and a veela mother, who both came from noble families. She is slightly built, with fair skin, has silvery blond hair, and has a set of piercing blue eyes that is simply captivating.

"What shall we name him, my king?" the queen asked.

"I shall name him..." he paused for a moment, silently searching in his mind for a name most suitable for his heir "We shall name him Godric..." he trailed, savoring the sound of his son's name, as he looked at the baby's face. "Yes, you will be named Godric, my son".

And so it was.

The boy, now christened Godric, became an immediate favorite at the king's court. Spinsters' heart melted at the mere sight of the boy, arguments were ended by the child's vibrant laughter, and his constant bubbling act never fails to bring a smile to everyone.

But everything wasn't as picture perfect as they wanted it to be. There were several attempts to take the boy's life, may it be muggle or magical method. But all seemed crude and ineffective, because Godric himself thwarted every single one of them, nonetheless.

Every morning, his parents always bring him to the courtyard to get some sunshine. They were just following the usual "A-growing-boy-needs-plenty-of-sunshine" terrestrial adage. They were used to subjects fawning over the boy, giving him anything, from carved wooden horses to urchin-like playthings.

When Godric was just a year old, as he was receiving his usual tanning treatment, someone gave him a squashy, cute little toy, then left right away. Theodoric and Eleanor were just talking about how cuddly their son was when suddenly, the little, cute squashy thing became a cobra! It was a very tense moment for the first-time parents. Veelas are known for their extreme reactions on certain matters. When a veela is mad, expect a fireball to be thrown at you. When a veela is sad, expect a river. And as for Eleanor, the prospect of losing her baby was too much. She fainted right away. But it was more intense for Theodoric. He was rooted in his spot. His son is about to be taken away from him. His treasure is seconds away from death itself!

Baby Godric just looked at the advancing snake. He giggled. With a look of pure, innocent glee in his face, and with arms waving in his sides, he looked at his father and pointed at the snake. And if it isn't a life or death situation, you could even say that it's the cutest thing you'll ever see. His father momentarily lost his bearing. He was too stunned to think of anything to do. Yes, he was king. He was trained to fight, may it be muggle or magical method. He was taught to make decisions quickly. He was known for his quick wand. But now, all those things seem so far away.

Then, Theodoric felt something different is happening. It's not his wife's short breathing, and it's not Godric's crazy antics that's bothering him. He was wondering where that feeling was coming from when he realized that it was coming from his throat. He was trying to say a spell, but couldn't make up a word. His knees were getting weak, his body was shaking, and his senses were all blurred. With precious time gone by, he was about to accept the fact that he was going to lose his son.

Then he heard something.

A hiss. The sound was getting stronger, and stronger, and stronger. His senses were now going back to normal. And to his great astonishment, the hissing sound came from his son. His son was talking to the snake. And shocking, as it may seem, the snake was listening and talking back to Godric. Then, the snake backed off. And with his mind back in full control of his body, he mustered all his strength and said the very first spell that came into his mind.

"Petrificus Serpensoria!" he yelled, pointing his wand at the snake. A simple petrifying spell could have easily done the job. But when he said the spell, he released it with such a great intensity. The snake wasn't petrified. It was disintegrated. That's what happens when a top-notch warlock gets out of control.

Expect something to go "boom!"


End file.
